


Old School

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: He was like something from another age...





	Old School

Buffy wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, she had always liked him, but it was only when she and Willow had been discussing Giles and Jenny starting to date, and Willow had given her a knowing look, that she realised. She was in love with Giles. 

He had mentored her, taken care of her and showed her her destiny. He had meant so much without even realising it. 

She could count on one hand the number of men like him. Giles was noble, refined and self-deprecating. He was like something from another age, a proper, old school gentleman.


End file.
